In Your Heart, LaLaLa
---- |catalognumber=ZMCP-6093 |recordcompany=Pikachu Records |colorscheme=Sinnoh}} In Your Heart, LaLaLa (Japanese: 君の胸にＬａＬａＬａ Kimi no Mune ni LaLaLa) is the sixth and final ending theme of the . It debuted in DP183, replacing Which One ~ Is It?. Ending animation Synopsis The ending starts with several flowers and clouds in the background. , , , and then come to the scene playing with a beach ball near some water. Pikachu then manages to throw the ball too far, so Piplup runs to get it with Dawn following nearby. The scene then shifts to the five resting under a tree. Piplup goes up to Dawn, who then hugs it. On the other hand, Pikachu decides to sleep. The group is then seen in front of a waterfall and enjoying the scenery. At the end of this ending, a sparkler is shown, which is apparently held by Dawn as Piplup watches it with her. At the same time, Ash and Pikachu watches the fireworks from a city close by while Brock gazes at the stars. Characters * * * * Jessie (DP191) * Nurse Joy (DP191) * Zoey (DP191) * (DP191) * (DP191) * (DP191) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; DP191) * ( ; DP191) * ( ; DP191) * ( ; DP191) * ( ; DP191) * ( ; DP191) * ( ; DP191) * ( ; DP191) * ( ; DP191) * ( ; DP191) Lyrics TV size DP183 - DP190, SS025 ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | In your heart, La La La, sketch a dream, La La La If you wish from your heart, I'm sure it'll be granted In the same sky, La La La, I can hear it, La La La The resonating melody; the bell of courage is ringing You're overflowing; the wind passes through a grass path On the other side of the swaying heat haze, your dazzling smile, just like that... No matter what it is, it doesn't go well alone But little by little, step by step, go shine, let's continue on To my heart, La La La, it has arrived, La La La That voice I hear when I'm crushed The same moments, La La La, are walking along, La La La We'll always, always be special friends |} |} DP191 ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | In your heart, La La La, sketch a dream, La La La If you wish from your heart, I'm sure it'll be granted In the same sky, La La La, I can hear it, La La La The resonating melody; the bell of courage is ringing There will always be someone who would protect from the time of one's birth Then, the dream held on in one's heart would sprout someday Time cannot flow backward, not even by a second Do not look back, do not be afraid, go smile, grab on to it To my heart, La La La, it has arrived, La La La That voice I hear when I'm crushed The same moments, La La La, are walking along, La La La We'll always, always be special friends |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La | In your heart, La La La, sketch a dream, La La La If you wish from your heart, I'm sure it'll be granted In the same sky, La La La, I can hear it, La La La The resonating melody; the bell of courage is ringing You're overflowing; the wind passes through a grass path On the other side of the swaying heat haze, your dazzling smile, just like that... No matter what it is, it doesn't go well alone But little by little, step by step, go shine, let's continue on To my heart, La La La, it has arrived, La La La That voice I hear when I'm crushed The same moments, La La La, are walking along, La La La We'll always, always be special friends There will always be someone who would protect from the time of one's birth Then, the dream held on in one's heart would sprout someday Time cannot flow backward, not even by a second Do not look back, do not be afraid, go smile, grab on to it In your heart, La La La, sketch a dream, La La La I like you because you worked harder than anyone else In the radiant morning, La La La, riding the wind, La La La When we convey our feelings, a miracle will definitely happen La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La If you wish from your heart, I'm sure it'll be granted La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La The resonating melody; the bell of courage is ringing |} |} Variants # DP183 - DP190, SS025: Original version of the song # DP191: Alternate verses of the song are played. Clips from episodes are also added alongside the ending animation. Trivia * Part of the song's melody can be heard in 's theme in . * This is the shortest running Japanese ending of the Diamond & Pearl series, being used only ten times. Errors * As Piplup runs to get the ball, one of the spots on its body briefly turns blue. External links Category:Japanese ending themes es:EDJ26 ja:君の胸にLaLaLa zh:在你的心中LaLaLa